Literature on technology assessment strongly emphasizes the need for evaluating the effect on technology and patient outcomes such as improved physical, functional, or emotional well being. This project is significant and unique because it will evaluate patient outcomes of the emerging screening and diagnostic technologies of optical spectroscopy and quantitative cytology and pathology during the developmental process. Because receiving positive Papanicoloau smear results and undergoing colposcopy and biopsy is associated with patient distress, we will focus on outcomes related to patient psychological distress and satisfaction. and satisfaction. This project is organized into four studies (A through D). Study will evaluate differences in patient pain and anxiety caused by Papanicoloau smear, colposcopically, directed biopsy, and optical spectroscopy to standard care diagnostic strategies on patient adherence, satisfaction, and quality of life. Study C will l measure the impact of false positive tests on patient well being and their intentions to adhere to future cervical cancer screening. Study D is a descriptive study of health care providers' receptivity to the innovations of optical spectroscopy and quantitative cytology, and quantitative pathology, and will be used to improve these technologies and facilitate their diffusion and implementation.